Committed
by DeBo81
Summary: It's a big day for Rick and Kate, as friends and family gather to celebrate their commitment and love.


**Ok, first of all I'd like to apologize for any inconsistencies, oddities or errors in this story. It has been conceived, written, edited and published by someone in an achy, sleepy, feverish stupor. In fact, the only reason I'm writing it at this particular time, is because if I stop doing things,I fall asleep, and then my 2 yr old son tries to conquer the world. And since a distracted, sick mom, is more attentive than an unconscious one, I'm using this to keep me awake.**

**This is a VERY quick, one shot story, that came to me a little while ago. It hasn't had much thought put into it, but I still hope you find it enjoyable. Also, as an FYI, this entire story is a direct reference back to a conversation C& B had in my other story "Reservations", but can stand alone as well. I hope to return to that story after I feel better, but right now if I attempted working on that I might ruin it.**

**I'd like to claim that those who own Castle, have given Castle, Beckett and the rest of the crew to me in hopes that it would help restore my health, but that would be a lie, so I won't.**

Committed

Kate looked at her reflection in the floor length mirror. Her cream colored silk dress fit perfectly, her hair was gathered in an elegant updo and her face glowed with the joy this special day evoked.

Cello music seeped into the room from the rooftop above, signally her that it was almost time.

She picked up the nosegay of her favorite roses, and smoothed down the front of her dress again. Anxiety filled her every pore. She had no reason to be scared, and she wasn't, but the anticipation of moment still played her nerves.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Alexis poked her head around the door before entering. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as ever. It's stupid, but I'm feeling nervous."

"The funny thing is, Dad said the same thing."

The two women walked down the hall together and up a flight of stairs that lead to the roof top garden Rick had built for Kate above the loft.

Alexis gave Kate a quick hug and whispered "I love you", before the music transitioned into Kate's processional.

At first, Kate had wanted to look around and see who was in attendance, but her eyes landed on Rick before sweeping the room, and suddenly she saw no one else. At that moment it wouldn't have mattered if they were the only two at the ceremony, because she felt as if they were the only ones on earth.

The smile on Rick's face grew with each step she took toward him, mirroring her own joy.

Soon they stood arm in arm in front of the officiant and he began to speak.

Neither Kate nor Rick heard his words, and would have to watch the recording later to see how eloquently he spoke. Both were consumed with thoughts of each other, and of them together; the years that led to this point and the years still ahead of them. It may have taken them a while to admit their love for each other, but each day since, their love had bloomed.

Fortunately both Rick and Kate were able to quiet their thoughts long enough to answer the minister's questions concerning their mutual pledges of love and commitment to each other.

After several more minutes, he asked the couple to exchange their freshly engraved wedding bands that read "My friend, my lover, my partner, my spouse." Kate loved thinking about how true those words were, and how Rick fulfilled each role to the very best of his ability.

Rick squeezed her hand bringing her back to the ministers words "... Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle. You may now kiss you bride"

The kiss was long an passionate, and punctuated with the applause and cheers from their dearest family and friends in attendance.

Ever the romantic, Rick swept Kate up into his arms and carried her back down the aisle to a secluded place behind the greenhouse, where they kissed and embraced and whispered words of love to each other.

"You two still think you're horny teenagers, instead of an old married couple don't you?" Lanie laughed when she interrupted them after about 10 minutes. "You have guests out here that want to congratulate you."

Rick took Kate's hand to lead her back to the party. "I think we should listed to her Babe, she and Javier are experts on how old married couples should act. After all, they do have a whole year on us!

All three laughed and rejoined the guests.

The next several hours were spent talking, dancing, eating, and just celebrating true love.

Kate began clearing tables and getting things picked up, when Alexis stopped her. "Oh no! Not tonight you don't. You and Dad need to get out of here. We'll take care of all this stuff."

Kate looked at her husband who was headed in here direction.

"You're right. And even if you weren't, Your dad would stop me anyway. I think it's probably time we headed to the airport."

Kate and Rick hugged people and said they're goodbyes.

As they headed out, Rick told her that their bags were already downstairs in the limo he hired. So with only a quick stop in the loft, the happy couple began their get away.

Several times Kate asked her husband where their mystery adventure would take them, but he refused to tell her, no matter how creative she became with her queries.

Once they boarded a private jet, and taxied down the runway, Rick decided it was time to spill the beans.

"So are you still curious about where I'm taking you, or have you finally resigned yourself to let me surprise you?"

"I want to know."

"Well my dear, I've decided to take you back to the same private island where I proposed to you."

"But Rick, I thought it was wiped out by Hurricane Ida."

"It was, but they've rebuilt. We'll be one of the first mainlanders to visit in over a year."

"Thank you! I can't wait." She couldn't kiss him they way she wanted to because of having to still remain seated, but they made do.

Kate leaned back her in her seat, and sighed. "Today was beautiful!"

"Just as beautiful as the first time."

"The first time it was raining."

"I was talking about you."

"You are still as charming as you were then too."

"Can you believe it's been 25 years?"

"The time went by so fast."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"I can't believe I held you off for so long," said Kate "I was so afraid it wouldn't work, and I'd lose my best friend."

"You could never lose me."

"I know, and I'm so thankful! You are truly an amazing man Rick Castle."

"I'm just a big kid who likes to pull your pigtails, Kate. You're the amazing one."

The pilot announced that they were free to move around the cabin again. So both unbuckled and headed to the bedroom in the back of the plane. Rick laid down and brought his wife with him, where they just relaxed in each others arms.

"Thank you for never giving up on me." Kate spoke quietly. "If you would have told me back at the 12th, that we'd be married and I would eventually chose to leave my detective days behind me to travel and begin writing with you and then raise our boys, and now help watch our grand kids, I would have had you haled off to some looney bin, but now twenty five wonderful married years later, I couldn't think of a better life to have lived. I'm so glad we decided to renew our vows today, because I am still as committed to you now, as I was then. "

"I am too. I love you, Detective."

"I love you to, Writer Boy."

Rick rolled on top of her and kissed her with the passion he'd always had for her. "If you'd liked the last twenty five years, you should see what I have planned for the next twenty five."

The End

**I'm not very sure about this story, so good or bad, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
